


Just Too Tired

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Strip Tease, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Slowly he removes his outer robes, the soft black fabric sliding to the ground. He cracks his neck, enjoying the pop sounds. After rolling his shoulder he takes off his old undershirt. Half naked he trails into the kitchen fighting with his shoes. He doesn’t want to bend over to untie them. With a whine, he braces himself on a counter clumsily undoing the strings. He doesn’t notice the blond watching from the couch. Doesn’t smell the rose, baby powder, and rosemary smell that is his boyfriend’s scent. It’s not until he’s only in his panties and socks that he notices anything amiss and even then it's not right away.It's only when warm arms wrap around him, keeping him from cutting his hand, that he realizes that he isn't alone. The scent of his Beta lover keeps him calm. He needs to eat but. Ron blinks down at how he almost grabbed a knife from the drawer, maybe not something that requires knife work. Blearily he looks up at Draco, smiling dopily.





	Just Too Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 Strip Tease

Ron comes home, eyes almost gooped shut and dead tired. He’s been picking up more shifts at the joke shop staunchly refusing George’s offer to help. Ever since that talk with Draco, the one where they talked kids and the future, he’s been trying to get a nest egg. Anything that will help him get out of his shoebox of a flat. He’s even considered going back to being an Auror. A job that while he decent at physically it was one that tore at his heart. One that caused him to have nightmares that mixed with his nightmares about the war. The what ifs. The Fiendfyre.

 

Slowly he removes his outer robes, the soft black fabric sliding to the ground. He cracks his neck, enjoying the pop sounds. After rolling his shoulder he takes off his old undershirt. Half naked he trails into the kitchen fighting with his shoes. He doesn’t want to bend over to untie them. With a whine, he braces himself on a counter clumsily undoing the strings. He doesn’t notice the blond watching from the couch. Doesn’t smell the rose, baby powder, and rosemary smell that is his boyfriend’s scent. It’s not until he’s only in his panties and socks that he notices anything amiss and even then it's not right away.

 

It's only when warm arms wrap around him, keeping him from cutting his hand, that he realizes that he isn't alone. The scent of his Beta lover keeps him calm. He needs to eat but. Ron blinks down at how he almost grabbed a knife from the drawer, maybe not something that requires knife work. Blearily he looks up at Draco, smiling dopily.

 

“I could have been anyone, Weasel,” Draco scolds him.

 

“But you weren’t.”

 

Draco frowns, eyebrows furrowing in concern. Ron lets him remove his hands from the drawer. He leans into the warmth that comes from the other Beta, soaking it up.

 

“I could have been someone with a grudge come to kill you,” the concern in Draco's voice is something Ron has learned to notice.

 

“Have an alarm spell armed. If anyone without a key tried to get in it would be tripped.”

 

“You are far too calm.”

 

Ron grunts not bothering to explain that he how tired he is. The signs are obvious, he's got bags under his eyes and he nearly cut his hand. His stomach rumbles loudly making them both laugh. Sluggishly he starts to wiggle out of Draco’s arms but the blond pulls him away from the counter and picks him up. The blond tsk’s at him, grey eyes fond but irritated.

 

“You are not cooking. I can make you a sandwich and then we will go to bed.”

 

Ron hums tunelessly. Letting Draco manhandle him onto the lumpy couch he got when he moved in. A yawn forces it’s way out of his mouth and he just melts into the worn scratchy fabric. His head lulls back and eyes shut.

 

“No sleeping.”

 

“Fuck you, I just got off a triple. I can doze. I earned it with the free strip tease I gave you.”

 

That gets him a scoffing laugh. It’s a pleasant laugh, Ron thinks not for the first time. He cracks an eye, feeling a happy little churning in his heart. When he was younger he had a crush on Draco. Pure lust once he understood his emotions. And then as he grew the feelings grew too. And when they started dating it, as his mother says, bloomed. And watching Draco move about his shitty little kitchen it is as if he’s found heaven. He blinks, he swears he does. But in that wink, Draco has finished making the sandwich and crossed the room.

 

Ron leans into Draco, nibbling at the sandwich. It's made just like he likes them and fills his stomach. Like a cat, he forces his lanky body onto Draco's lap getting crumbs all over Draco's clothes.

 

“Why are you here, not that I’m not glad you are. But you don't often come to me at night.”

 

Draco kisses his cheek.

 

“It wasn't night when I got here, Weasel. And I’ll tell you when you wake up.”

 

After he finishes eating they go into the bedroom. Ron rolls over onto Draco.

 

“I think I’ve got enough energy for either a blowjob or a round of sex,” he tells his boyfriend fighting back a yawn. Draco chuckles shaking his head. The blond flips them kissing Ron's face all over. There is a faint scent of arousal, of mangoes that barely tickles both of their noses.

 

“No. Slee-”

 

Draco cuts himself off and chuckles at the sight of a fast asleep Ron. Enough energy for another round his arse. He kisses Ron on the nose before getting up to strip himself. After he is down to his underwear he crawls back into bed and wraps himself around Ron.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
